Bob Luis The Movie
'''Bob Luis The Movie '''is an upcoming superhero film with Imposter and Superwarrior Universe. Which is, Auctioned Explosion. This movie will be based on Bob Luis. The release is still under development from 2000's through 2010's. The release was stated around Spring 2010. This Movie is in production and never Set casting to expect Siul Sanchez as Bob Luis from the project. Plot Turning his script in 2009, Bob Luis was born on a Black Comedy Planet was called "Happy World". Three Years later, A Bear was running to the city and calling his former son which is "Bob Luis" as his new name from War times. He doesn't want to be as he should be like his father. But not all the people want "Death". When his son is training into battles from after 10 years. His father was killed by Flippy. Bob Luis wants Retaliation to kill him back. When Bob Luis is gearing up by His helmet and Hard jacket suit. The all of the HTF Character is killed by Flippy once again, Bob Luis was only hoped to Revenge from his worst killer of all times. They were fighting from 10 mins and Bob Luis was injured from his Legs to stop his insanity. But Flippy wasn't Beaten yet. Bob Luis has the D1-33 Blaster to shoots at Flippy. But he dies at the Shocking Very Machine Lighting Power System was created by Bob Luis. Bob Luis needed from all the powers and healing from his killer's death. But sadly, their's one thing that he wants to get revenge. But on your hands. Bob Luis saves the World. Production From around Early 2009, Luis already makes Bob Luis Drawings and comics from school sales which were successful, and Luis wants to make a Real life action Movie and pitched his Script from its Battles. Filming was planned around August 2009. Luis is regrouping from its Characters on the movie by based on Happy Tree Friends and his Bob Luis was there with his pal named "Mr. Saint". The Star Wars Characters was about to be added to the movie. But Luis wants more some of the crossover character like Gray as a cyborg was to be on one of this movie as well from Luis Sanchez Jr.'s Versus Series. The mods on the movie are clearly like from ModNation Racers by the PS3 with the Characters is Bob Luis, The Final, and Lord U.S.S.R was like the older version of Lord Dioxide from the Dreamkeepers Furry Webcomic to using again, Luis Script. It was planned to release around Spring 2010, But it's Stated To be Announced. HTF Airport series was based on this movie as well with Luis Sanchez Jr.'s script around 2010. He wants to get on a Happy Tree Friends Fan-fiction that after all seasons takes place from the future. Siul Sanchez was about to be the cast of Bob Luis, and the other cast is still not hiring. Luis was feeling to make the other series as well was called "Versus Series" in 2009. The concept arts were drawn, But it's all lost from 2015. The movie was held until March 2010. When Luis got delayed Schedule from Call of Kids: Black Ops to become a Producer of the movie and even Madness Ends was announced from 2007 through 2013. In 2013, When Luis don't like the HTF Fan-fiction any more, He decides to make far more Realistic. When he was a Rookie for all the Fan movies from around 2010 by Luis Sanchez Jr.'s Army Man. But not really when Luis was discovered is Like Mike 3 to make after The movie was back held again. One year later, When this movie enters "Development Hell". (Unlike Imposter The Movie, But escapes). Luis is making more concept arts from the movie around November 2014. After when he Delayed the Imposter Superhero movie from the Release around Winter 2014. In August 2015, Luis and his friend want to Talk about his Movie was never made and Eric into surrounding the film. Luis will replay from his conversation "It's hard to imagine if my Movie was the longest Development with the Imposter. But it's not really sure if Bob Luis can be on the Real life action war movie if I have them all together until everyone needs it. It's not long enough". After a long process with Imposter Vs The World from Late 2015, Johan and Luis will need to make a "Master Chief Fan movie" That they discussing the movie is still under development from Many years. That Johan says after when his Angry Dad Season 2 was Cancelled saying "I want to do like the ones with all the weapons and Tons of budget that we needed one, But it's not close enough". The poster was Made from around July 26th, 2017. In December 2018, Luis will rewrite the script and confirms that the movie is still alive for development. See Also * Auctioned Explosion * Imposter Superhero Series Category:Movies